Hecadoth
Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 170, Page 8 |race = Demon |age = |birthday = |horoscope = |height = |gender = Male |eyes = Gray |hair = Black |blood type = |affiliation = Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division |prev affiliation = |occupation = Pillar General |prev occupation = |base of operations = |prev base of operations = |status = Alive |relatives = |anime debut = Episode 40 |manga debut = Chapter 83 |seiyū = Kentarō Itō |gallery = No }} is Pillar General 8 of Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division. He is the first Demon from the aforementioned Division to fight against Oga and to appear in the series. Appearance Hecadoth is a tall, well-toned male demon who stands at least a head taller than Oga. He also wears typical Pillar General clothes, albeit more formally, and has the unique fin-like ears that all members of Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division possess. And as such, he has also a distinctive tattoo on his face, common for Pillar Generals. When first imprisoned, he was shown wearing plain clothes and his face was somewhat unshaven. Upon his release, his face became clean and he wore his regular clothes again, though after he was defeated by Oga and imprisoned for the second time, his appearance reverted back to its former, shabby self. Personality﻿ According to Graphel, Hecadoth is the kind of person who likes looking down on his opponents. Hecadoth appears bloodthirsty, cruel, and even sadistic; these traits were obvious from his first appearance in the series. He is also aggressive, rather cocky, and very barbaric. History Though not much is known about his past, he was promoted to Pillar General at some point in his life. Plot Prince En Arc He begins his attack on Oga and the others by imprisoning Kunieda with the intention to use her blood to forge a demon contract; it is understood that the already powerful demons increase their power in the human world considerably if they find a contractor. It seems that the contract itself is not necessarily consensual. However, Hecadoth looks down on Hilda and Oga and, instead of proceeding to seal the contract, he allows them to have a shot at him.. The two succeed in surprising him with Oga's Zebel Blast, while Hilda releases Kunieda. Hecadoth, who had planned for that, uses the opportunity to impale Hilda with his spear, putting her out of combat. He then proceeds to face Oga and is only prevented from killing him by Saotome's intervention, whereby he is sent back to the demon world. His spear fails to kill Hilda thanks to Kunieda's first aid and Dr. Rachmaninorr's timely intervention, but it puts the demon maid out of action for some time, since it has the property of diffusing demonic powers around the wound. Later, Hecadoth meets Hilda again, but this time she is at the top of her powers and unhindered and attacks him fiercely. Before he can retaliate, Oga arrives from his training with Saotome and takes up the fight from Hilda. He defeats Hecadoth easily and the demon is the first victim of the Zebel Emblem. Akumano Academy Arc Later during Oga's raid at the Akumano Academy, Hecadoth is seen in prison with Graphel. He commented on how Oga told him that he will destroy Behemoth's squad but he never thought him to be so stupid as to attack all of them by himself. Mobichi Arc Hecadoth goes out with Agiel and Odonel to have a meal in a restaurant. However, Hecadoth's spirit is forcefully sent away from his physical body and on to Saint Ishiyama Academy after being inadvertently summoned by Takayuki Furuichi. Invisible to the teenagers around him, even by his own summoner, Hecadoth momentarily takes control of Furuichi's body while he is in a trance-like state and takes the opportunity to punch Oga afterwards, a fight ensues between Oga and Furuichi. Seeing Furuichi try to run away, Hecadoth's voice asks him why just before he assists Furuichi in fighting against the more superior delinquent.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 169, Pages 5-9 Hecadoth's powers are eventually used at Furuichi's leisure, as the young teenager assumes that he had fought Oga using his own strength.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 169, Pages 13-15Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 169, Pages 18-19Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 170, Pages 3-4 Annoyed from having his powers abused, Hecadoth confronts Furuichi about it and tells him to stop. Scared, Furuichi tries running away from Hecadoth but the Pillar General holds on to Furuichi, eventually revealing himself and the current state that he is in. He also ends up explaining that they have entered a contract through the use of Furuichi's Demonic tissues. After their situations are cleared up, Hecadoth ends up following Furuichi around the high school.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 170, Pages 6-9 At some point, he also tells Furuichi about the lethal toxins in the Demonic tissues that he is using to summon him.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 173, Page 11 Hecadoth later reappears before Furuichi's fight between Hajime Kanzaki and Tatsuya Himekawa, telling his host that they will be easy for him to take down. Before the fight, he also realizes that their contract remains until he fulfills Furuichi's desires, which he willingly does. However, the contract is annulled moments later after Furuichi accidentally sneezes the tissues from his nose.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 170, Pages 14-15 Back in his body, Hecadoth takes a sip from his drink.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 170, Page 19 Return to Ishiyama High School Arc Late at night, Hecadoth is again summoned by Furuichi with the use of the latter's Demonic tissues. He is pleasantly surprised to see that they have not yet been discarded, though nonetheless, he immediately agrees to assist Furuichi against the Fallen Angels at Ishiyama High School; Hecadoth also adds that they have to deal with them anyhow.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 18-19 As he continues to stand by Furuichi, Hecadoth deduces from the reactions of the Fallen Angels members that they are not Demon Contractors, therefore, they cannot see him despite having Demonic power. Shortly after, one of them proceeds to attack Furuichi with a Spell. Furuichi uses Hecadoth's power to easily defeat the Spell Master.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 205, Pages 2-7 He later succeeds in defeating the other Spell Master when the latter attracts his attention towards him.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 205, Pages 11-13 In the midst of the fight, Furuichi starts gloating about Hecadoth's strength within his mind; his thoughts annoy Hecadoth, who is able to hear what he is thinking.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 205, Page 8 Hecadoth does take immediate notice of when he hears Furuichi mention the King's Crest. Following this, he reveals to Furuichi that several Demons from Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division have gone missing, as they have been captured and are now being used to transfer their power to others. Furuichi concludes that he is talking about the Solomon Company, which pleasantly surprises Hecadoth, as he did not expect that Furuichi about know about the particular organization. He then proceeds to explain about the person, Solomon, whom Hecadoth states is the first Spell Master to have ever contracted with the Great Demon Lord.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 205, Pages 8-10 Afterwards, Shinobu Takamiya appears to confront them both.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 205, Pages 18-19 Sensing his power, Hecadoth becomes concerned about fighting him using Furuichi.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 206, Page 1 Sure enough, Takamiya easily overpowers Furuichi and ends up severely hurting him. Hecadoth takes a drastic turn and asks to take full control of Furuichi's body, which the latter allows him to. Using Furuichi as a vessel, Hecadoth fights Takamiya directly with considerable hand-to-hand combat. However, Takamiya still manages to overcome the Pillar General's power, which results in Furuichi taking heavier damage. Realizing that the Spell Master is too powerful, especially seeing as he still has not used any Spells, Hecadoth advises Furuichi to run away; Furuichi simply ends up plugging more of the Demonic tissues into both of his ears instead.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 206, Pages 6-11 Coincidentally, at that same moment, several other Pillar Generals arrive to deal with the recent kidnappings that Hecadoth mentioned earlier. Hecadoth admits that their timing was conveniently perfect.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 206, Pages 11-13 Unfortunately, Furuichi and newly-arrived team of Pillar Generals end up defeated by Takamiya. Moreover, Hecadoth is gone as his contract with Furuichi is now over.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 206, Pages 18-19 Relationships Takayuki Furuichi Hecadoth appears to like Furuichi; perhaps he is even fond of him. Hecadoth was first summoned by Furuichi with a tissue from the tissue pack that Furuichi received from Oga which actually summoned up a demon from Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division at random. Hecadoth was compelled to lend Furuichi his demonic powers due to the temporary contract, but he does not seem adverse to the contract. Furuichi, unintentionally, used his power when he swatted at the bug on Oga's face, but instead ended up punching him. Furuichi then proceeded in dodging Oga's attacks with ease, and thoroughly kicked Oga's face into the ground. Furuichi tested the powers on some delinquents to measure the level of his new strength. Hecadoth then made his presence known to Furuichi. Taken by surprise, Furuichi ran through the halls panicking and screaming. After Hecadoth explains the situation, Furuichi calms down. He tells Furuichi about the terms of the contract, and even goes as far as stating that the conditions are "very much to your advantage" and "it's irritating but you could even say I'm currently enslaved to you" with a deadpan expression. With Hecadoth's power Furuichi grows overconfident and incites Kanzaki and Himekawa into a fight. But during said fight the tissues fall out of his nose thus causing Hecadoth to be dismissed. Hecadoth is later summoned when Furuichi is captured by the Former Fallen Angels. Hecados1.png|Hecadoth's first summon Hecados2.png|Panicking Furuichi Hecados3.png|Informative Hecadoth Hecados4.png|Eager Hecadoth Powers & Abilities Hecadoth is a Pillar in Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division, depicting that he is stronger than a normal human and an ordinary demon. He was able to easily overpower Oga and defeat weakened Hilda in their first encounter. Though he was easily defeated by Oga after his training. Quotes "So, it's those tissues again...you didn't throw them away, huh?" (Chapter 204, Page 19) "I'll lend you my power tactician." (Chapter 204, Page 20) "We also have a score to settle with these guys." (Chapter 204, Page 20) "Although I have to say it felt pretty good when you got a blow in on Oga." (Chapter 170, Page 10) "It seems that, due to those tissues you stuffed in your nose, only my thoughts have been summoned to you. My body is currently in a different place." (Chapter 170, Page 9) "It's Hecadoth, brat." (Chapter 170, Page 9) "That's enough. You've been using my strength for such pointless things." (Chapter 170, Page 8) "You look like you're having fun." (Chapter 170, Page 7) "Why do you run?" (Chapter 169, Page 9) Trivia He appears on Furuichi's back when summoned. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division Category:Pillar Generals